4-[4-[(R)-[1-[cyclopropylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinyl](3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-3(S)-methyl-1-piperazinyl]-1-[(4,6-dimethyl-5-pyrimidinyl)carbonyl]-4-methylpiperidine] has the structure shown below (Formula I):

The compound of Formula I is an antagonist of the CCR5 receptor and is useful for the treatment of AIDS and related HIV infections. CCR5 receptors have also been reported to mediate cell transfer in inflammatory diseases such as arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, asthma and allergies, and inhibitors of such receptors are expected to be useful in the treatment of such diseases, and in the treatment of other inflammatory diseases or conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, solid organ transplant rejection and graft v. host disease. This compound is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,325, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Reference is also made to patent application Ser. No. 11/326,155, filed concurrently herewith which relates to certain rotamer salts.
In view of the importance of antagonists of the CCR5 receptor, new, novel methods of making such antagonists are always of interest.